7 Días Para Enamorarte
by Lover fics1
Summary: ¿Que harías si descubres que la chica de la que te has enamorado a primera vista, está más cerca de lo que crees? Fic AU Kataang. Participa en la Semana Kataang del foro El Cometa de Sozin


Hola lectores, aquí os traigo un fic AU de mi pareja favorita, este participará en La Semana Kataang del forum El Cometa de Sozin.

Espero que os guste, pronto subiré la continuación :D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen y tampoco la canción que aparece en el fic

…..

7 DÍAS PARA ENAMORARTE

Aang se encontraba en su coche con Zuko hablando de Azula, ella se había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se hablado sobre lo bien que se le daba el fuego-control, hasta quiso hacer algunas demostraciones de su maestría pero no le salió tan bien como esperaba: quemó unas cuantas estanterías. Al final tuvieron que llamar a los alumnos maestros agua-control, para que apagaran el fuego.

-Azula casi quema la mitad de la biblioteca, es una demente-

-Tienes razón, tu hermana no tiene control sobre las cosas que hace- Comenta un poco enfadado Aang

-Si, es que ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer una llamarada de fuego en un sitio lleno de papel y madera, todo muy inflamable?-

-Ya jajajaja- Se carcajeó el chico de ojos grises mientras se paraba delante de un semáforo rojo

-Aunque lo peor fue la escusa que dio-

-Tenía que enseñar a esta panda de paletos lo que es un buen fuego-control, era por el bien de estos ineptos- Repitieron los dos chicos a la vez imitando la voz de Azula, luego se miraron el uno al otro y se empezaron a reír otra vez.

Pero Aang paró súbitamente cuando vio pasar por el paso de cebra a una chica morena que llevaba su hermoso pelo castaño suelto, danzando en el aire como si del mar se tratara; tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules con los que podía quitar la respiración con solo una mirada. Iba vestida con unas sandalias negras y azules, una minifalda negra con unas cremalleras a los lados, una camisa azulón ablusada, y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

En definitiva, era un pibón, parecía una chica sacada de una revista de moda.

El pobre Aang se quedó mirándola embobado, estaba claro que le había quitado la respiración y su corazón iba a cien por hora con solo ver a esa misteriosa chica.

Cuando cruzó para la otra acera, el enamorado tragó saliva y le dijo a su amigo:

-Esa es la chica de la que te hablé-

-¿La chica misteriosa de ojos azules? ¿De la que no paras de hablar y contar vuestra historia una y otra vez?-

-Si, esa misma- Comentó sonriente nuestro calvito favorito- Nuestra historia es muy romántica-

FLASH BACK

Conducía apurado hacia mi casa, el coche hace mucho que había sobrepasado la velocidad marcada pero me daba igual, en ese momento estaba muy agobiado, necesitaba llegar a mi casa lo antes posible para poder ver el partido de mi equipo favorito de Pro-Control: Los Lémures-Murciélagos; este partido era el último de toda la temporada, y lo jugaríamos contra nuestros peores enemigos: Los Pingüinos Polares.

Esa competición era decisiva y no me la podía perder por nada; lo que pasaba es que la suerte no estaba de mi parte: Había salido 30 minutos tarde de la universidad por culpa de mi profe de literatura, que me entretuvo enseñándome mi examen suspenso y explicándome mis errores; luego, al salir de clase, se me cayeron los libros por las escaleras, así que perdí un tiempo precioso recogiéndolos y metiéndolos en la taquilla; por último, ahora me había metido en una maldita caravana e iba a uno por hora, lo peor es que estaba a pocos metros de mi garaje.

Escuchaba en la radio la canción de "The Beatles" "All You Need Is Love" y de repente ví pasar delante de mí a una chica preciosa, al momento me quedé impactado con su belleza; ella estaba sorteando todos los coches sin pasar por el paso de cebra, se notaba que tenía mucha prisa, seguro que llegaba tarde a algún sitio; y siendo tan tonto como soy, sin darme cuenta arranqué el coche que estaba parado en la caravana y casi la atropello. Por supuesto ella me gritó unos cuantos insultos, pero yo solo me podía fijar en lo bien que le quedaban esos shorts vaqueros y el gorro de lana gris. Era una preciosidad, simplemente me había robado el corazón.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Pues para serte sincero… Vuestra historia no tiene NADA de romántico-

-¡Oye! No mientas, si que lo es-

-No miento, solo digo que no hay nada de romántico en que casi atropelles al "amor de tu vida", ella te insulte y luego se vaya indignada- Explica Zuko poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo, pero el chico de ojos grises se indignó y le dijo:

-Si, tenías que ver como me miraba- Comentó en tono soñador

-Te entiendo, la mirada de odio inyectada en sangre es de lo más sexy y romántica- Rió el del pelo azabache

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Zuzu-Dijo en tono burlón mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a su amigo de ojos ámbar- Pero tu no la conoces, no sabes nada de ella, no como yo-

-Estoy seguro que la conozco mejor que tu- Retó sonriéndole pícaramente a nuestro calvo enamorado

-Si, claro, di una cosa que no sepa sobre ella-

-Trabaja de camarera en una tetería-

-¿Qué tetería?-Preguntó curioso Aang

-"El Dragón de Jazmín"- Explicó mirando fijamente a su amigo

-¿El que está debajo de mi piso?-

-Siiii, exacto-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Interrogó impresionado el chico de ojos grises, no se podía creer que esa belleza trabajara debajo de su casa y que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, era imposible, seguro que Zuko le estaba gastando una broma

-He ido muchas veces a ese establecimiento cuando te esperaba para ir a la uni-

-¿Estás de broma?-

-No, lo digo completamente en serio-

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que os haya gustado este fic, dentro de poco subiré la conti, se que es bastante corto, el próximo intentaré que sea un poco más extenso.

Comentad por favor

¡Un beso! Nos leemos


End file.
